Motherhood
by DelphiaDivine
Summary: Frigga's story was one untold in Asgardian lore. Until now. Starting from the birth of her first son and the reluctant adoption of the second, these stories focus on Frigga's life in the troubled times of Asgard.
1. Chapter 1

**So! While watching Thor, I noticed that Frigga doesn't get a lot of screen time. She's not really vital to the story but I thought she did well for the few minutes she was in the movie. I got a little teary-eyed when she kissed Loki on the forehead. Maybe I'm just reading into her character too much but that's what I do. I thought she deserved a deeper look into her character.**

That being said, I know nothing about Thor, the comic, or the Marvel universe. I could be completely wrong about everything in this story. Just humor me and enjoy the story. Review if you like it! I plan on adding a few more chapters. Enjoy!

When the Thor was placing in her weak and shaking arms, Frigga was certain she would never know a joy like it again. Her fingers trailed over his tiny fingers, grasping and releasing for the first time. His pink flesh being kissed by Asgardian winds. Cloudy blue eyes looked up at her and gleamed with a promises of mischief to be undertaken and memories to be made. A wisp of blonde hair decorated his princely head. Frigga ran her fingers through it as she recalled earlier days of wanting a little girl with locks to brush and braid. Thor's hair would be his own to manage but, for now, she would have it long and golden.

His birthing had been difficult. Boys always were, the nurses had joked. "Start from the beginning and will be until he's an old man" they had chided with her. Frigga smiled at the jokes but, in all honesty, paid no mind. She spent hours in the quiet comfort of the library, running her hands over her extended belly that held her unborn son. When she was certain she was alone, she would speak to him, tell him stories of his father, of legendary warriors and lovers. When she ran out of stories to tell, the child became her confessor.

No one wanted to hear of her worries and concerns. In times as dangerous as these, every Asgardian woman held her son close until the time came to send him to war. She was their Queen now. Not some teary-eyed maiden. Just as Odin had to appear in front of his people, spear in hand, as strong and determined as a one man army, his wife had to appear just as strong. When Odin was away, she was the ruler her people turned to. Though her belly was swollen, her back aching, and her head throbbing with the pain of bearing Odin's son, she would be a source of strength for her people and show no signs of weakness. Her maids joked that she would give birth while in a counselor's meeting and hardly notice. No one knew of the pain she confessed only to her unborn son.

Asgardian men were trained to be warriors from birth. To honor their fathers, to defend Asgard from outside forces was the goal of each man's life. Death on the battlefield would make any father proud. This knowledge was not new to Frigga. Being a son of Odin and destined for the throne, Thor would grow to be a proud, strong Asgardian warrior with no need for his mother's tenderness. He would always love her and care for her, of course, but soon he would not need her the way he needed her now.

Now, he was fragile and new to the world he would soon reign over as king. She pressed her lips to his forehead. The prince giggled with delight and kicked against the tight swaddling of his blanket.

Asgard would expect great things of him in the years to come but, for now, he was only a babe. Young Thor was innocent of the evils of the world and had yet to experience all the wonder and joy of Asgard.

**Phew! What a story. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. The next chapter will be introduce baby Loki! Expect lots of drama. Please review if you can. Reviews make me write faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far! Major thanks to Kurse and Mizra for reviewing and everyone who has put it on their favorite list or alerts. I really appreciate it.**

Read on!

News of Odin's return spread like wildfire among the people of Asgard. Frigga was one of the first to hear of his arrival. A winded sentry ran to her burst into her room, tossing proper etiquette aside in favor of giving news. Everyone knew of their Queen's worry and fret. Though she bore the stress with a stoic face and chin held high, she, as well as the rest of Asgard, could not bear the death of Odin and the stress of having such a young king on the throne.

Thor was a baby, still. A toddler in Midgardian years. He spoke a handful of words and, with each passing day, drifted farther and farther from his mother's skirts. Other children his age hardly left their mothers but young Thor had already ventured through many of Asgard's halls. Not for long, of course. Thor's adventures always ended quickly, with Frigga scooping him into her arms and bringing him back to the nursery.

"Your father slipped through my fingers, young prince, but I will not let you," she would tease as she carried him on her hip. He was getting heavier. Soon, he'd be too grown to carry about like a baby. Thor didn't seem to mind these rescues. He'd giggled and bury his face in the sleeve of her gown, as if a final attempt to hide from her. Frigga would smile and kiss the crown of his head. Thor was her little joy in these times of war.

As the doors of chambers were thrown open and the young sentry burst into the room, she was reading to her son from one of his favorite fairy tale books. Frigga sat in the cushioned rocking chair, holding open the well-worn book with edges nibbled by a certain prince in his younger years. The culprit in question lay sprawled across her lap. He slept on his back with one handed balled into a fist on his chest. Frigga's delicate fingers were entwined in his golden locks and paused as she looked upon the young man who had so rudely entered her chambers. There could only be one reason as to why.

"Is he-?" she breathed, almost afraid to speak the words and give herself hope.

"Yes, my Lady. He-" But the sentry could get no further.

Frigga quickly and carefully moved her son, leaving his sleeping head draped on the side of the rocking chair. She nearly jumped from her seat and rushed out the door without a thought as to what anyone would think of their Queen running like a madwoman through the halls of Asgard. But she did not give a right care about that now. Let them feel the worries she had known. Let them understand how hard it was explaining to her son that his father, whom he had only met half a dozen times and each time briefer than the next, might not be returning home and that he, Thor, would be the new King at such a young age if his father was dead. No. Frigga did not care for etiquette or rules as she ran. She cared only to see her husband. Dead or alive.

Her hurried thoughts were interrupted by the soft thud of pattering, bare feet. Someone was following her.

"Mama! Mama!" came the cry of her only son. Her heart froze solid for a moment. How could she have been so selfish? Leaving him behind in favor of seeing Odin's face. As she turned and bent to his level with open arms, she felt the young prince crash into her and squeeze with all his might. So strong for such a young boy. Frigga rose, holding her son with both arms tightly, and whispered over and over, "I'm so sorry, Thor. So sorry."

There was one person who would not understand her running through the halls of Asgard.

With the new weight of her child, Frigga was slower reaching Odin but, perhaps, it was for the best. With Thor in her arms, she walked with more patience and reason began to settle in. Thor had the same right as her to see Odin. Should he be injured or dead, Thor was old enough to know. His fate depended on that of his father's.

Thor raised his head only when the pair had approached the horses and riders waiting outside the gates of Asgard. Warriors stepped down from their steeds to bow to Frigga. She nodded appropriately, looking over each one in search of her husband. Each soldier showed the signs of a fiercely fought battle. Blood, Asgardian and Frost Giant, stained the capes and shields of Odin's army. Frigga was certain many more had not been so lucky as to return home alive.

Upon seeing the war-scarred face of her husband and child's father, she felt her knees weaken. All the sleepless nights, the constant worrying, Thor's questions about where his father was. These were all in vain.

She said nothing to him though her lips trembled and tears began to form in her eyes. She wanted to scream at him, to hate him for all the pain he had caused her. But it was for the good of Asgard. A king who would send other women's sons to fight his battles was no king indeed. There were no words she could string together to even begin to explain how grateful she was he had returned to her. None except-

"Hello!" The young prince had raised his head from his mother's shoulder and glanced around at the weary, bloodied men surrounding him and his mother. He rubbed the sleep out of his right eye and smiled. "Hello," he repeated, looking directly at Odin.

There had been a heavy silence hanging in the air. No warrior dared speak until his king had had the first word. It was promptly broken by a small chuckle throughout the group. A much needed relief after days and nights of war in the frozen hell of Jotunheim.

"Hello, my son," Odin replied, his voice ragged from battle cries. His cracked lips pulled into a smile as he gazed upon the welcome sight of his family.

Thor burst into giggles and pointed at a bundle on the back of Odin's horse. A bundle that seemed to squirm and wriggle with life.

"What that?" he asked, pointing a pink finger at the wrapped. "Mine?"

It was in this moment that the smile left Odin's face. Frigga noticed it immediately. Something had happened on Jotunheim. A war was won but a price was paid. Her gaze darted to the bundle though she said nothing.

"It is not a 'that' or a 'what.' It is a 'who.'" Odin's reply was followed by his weathered hands, still coated in Frost Giant blood, removing the bundle from his horse's back and cradling it in his arms. He gently moved aside the blanket as he brought it to Thor's line of sight.

Thor stretched as far as he could without falling out of his mother's arms to catch a glimpse of the mysterious bundle his father had brought home. His young mind thought of the wondrous gifts he had received before and hoped that this one might be a noisy toy or a book with colorful pages.

Instead, he was presented with a child. A tiny thing. Hardly any fun at all, really, he reasoned. Even now, the child was sleeping soundly.

Frigga's mind raced with questions as Thor examined the child before him. Who was this child? An Asgardian abandoned on Jotunheim? No. Impossible. Not only could a child die within minutes of coming in contact with the ice, no parent would ever be that cruel to a child. Even an unwanted one.

"His name is Loki and he is your younger brother," Odin said, speaking not to Thor but Frigga. His stern eyes speaking volumes as they locked gazes with her.

Frigga could only nod for the moment. She would save her outrage for later.

Odin moved forward without another word. His army followed behind him silently. Each man was tired beyond words and longed for his own bed and family.

Frigga moved forward with them and, when Thor had been placed in his own room and the doors of the chambers she shared with Odin had finally closed tightly, she turned to face him.

"Explain," she spoke, hardly above a whisper. "Explain to me why there is someone else's child in your arms, why you claim he is our son, and why you bring him here of all places."

Her fists were balled up at her sides as she trembled with anger. In public, she would never raise her voice to her husband, the Allfather. Never undermine him or think to disobey any order. But he had gone mad. There was no other way to understand why there was a child in his arms.

Odin let out a weary sigh as he rest the tattered blanket on the bed. The child known as Loki made small grunts of discontent but continued to sleep as though undisturbed.

"He was left for dead. Without me, he would have died with the others. He-"

"The others?" Frigga exclaimed, her voice rising. She stepped closer to Odin and glared at the child before her as he were not a child but some rotting carcass left upon her silken bedsheets. "He is a monster then! One of them!"

Odin turned his tired gaze upon his wife. "He is no monster. He is just a child. An innocent child with no knowledge of bloodlust or greed."

"And when he is old enough to murder us in our sleep? What then, oh mighty king? What innocence do you speak of when he thirsts for blood?"

"Frigga-"

"And think of your son! Your TRUE son! Not this-this thing you've brought home. Do we lie to him for the rest of his life? Make him believe his brother to be of Asgardian blood? What will you have-"

Odin slammed his fist against the wall, causing a tremor to echo throughout the room. "I will have obedience from my wife!"

Frigga was silent then. Standing still, with her eyes narrowed at her husband, the man she cried over for nights on end. He returned her glare, daring her to speak.

Then came a small whimper from the bundle on the bed. The child squirmed anxiously as he began to cry, unhappy with the disruptions. She gathered the child in her arms and held him in the crook of her elbow with the greatest tenderness. Loki smiled a great, toothless grin at her. His eyes were a shade of blue similar to Thor's, she noted. But they lacked the warmth and light of Thor's.

"I could kill him now, you know. End this silly notion." She began jostling him lightly, just enough to get a small giggle from him. "We can forget this and celebrate your victorious return."

Odin did not move from his seat on the bed. "You would not dare."

"If it would save my son, I would kill any man, woman, or child," she said in a calm voice that did not betray her.

"This child is our hope for peace with Jotunheim. The war has ended but peace can be achieved between our realms. If you harm Loki in any way, I will see to it that you never set eyes on your son again. He will grow without you and never hear your name except when someone curses the vile whore who left him at such a young age."

Frigga closed her eyes, choosing not to look at her husband. Odin did not speak in empty threats. "Then what will you expect of me?"

"You will love him as a son. As if you carried him, birthed him, fed him from your breast. Loki is as much your son as Thor is."

Frigga set the child back into the remains of his blanket. He began to whimper and reach towards her, missing her warmth. She trailed her eyes over his skin, so pale his veins showed clearly, and the tuft of black hair on his head.

"I will never love him," she promised, placing her finger in the palm of Loki's small hand. "I will care for Loki and raise him beside Thor. But I will never love him."

The Allfather gave a solemn nod and muttered, "So be it."

**Ooh! It's getting good! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you're able to  
Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone who commented! Followers also make me happy. Thank you for all the support. **

Frigga had sworn to never truly love the child she held in her arms. She had lost too much to the war against Frost Giants to hold one of their young in her arms and pretend to care for it. How long would it be before Loki grew older? How long would he appear to be so young and innocent?

Her heart filled with dread at the thought of telling him the truth of his origins. When would they tell him? Odin's only answer seemed to be "When he is old enough to understand my actions and forgive me."

Odin had sought out the most powerful sorcerer in all of Asgard. A spell had been cast over all Asgardians to believe that Frigga had birthed Loki and that he was truly Odin's son. Odin had not let her mind fall prey to the spell. No. This was her punishment for questioning her husband's authority and the Allfather was just in his ways.

With a heavy sigh and a shake of her head, Frigga smoothed out the creases in her gown and stood to face the day. She brushed her golden locks and practiced a smile in the mirror. As the Queen of Asgard, she was always on call to look strong and beautiful. Any cracks in her foundation would lead to worry among the people.

She walked toward the cradle placed next to the bed and, with hands resting on the wooden edge, peered down at the tiny creature before her. Part of her understood why Odin had taken the child. He was a Frost Giant in form but there was something about the small thing before her that made her want to protect it. He was alone and helpless in this world. Abandoned by his family and adopted into another without any true understanding of what had transpired.

Frigga gently ran her fingertips over his cheek. His skin felt natural and warm. His button nose and pink lips were so similar to Thor's at that age. It warmed Frigga's heart and threatened to break the barrier she had built against loving him.

Loki twitched in his bed. Laying on his back with his small hands curled into fists near his head, he appeared no different than any other child. His dark lashes fluttered open. Blue eyes focused on the sight before him as he giggled and kicked his legs in joy.

Yes. The barrier was breaking and quickly.

"Come now, little one," Frigga murmured, gathering Loki in his blanket and holding him in her arms. "We have a world to face."

She stepped through the palace hallways with Loki gurgling and pawing gently at the folds of her gown. Each maid and serviceman she passed greeted them kindly. Frigga watched their faces closely for any signs of confusion. But no. The spell seemed to have worked.

Frigga stopped in front of a pair of closed doors. She took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. This was her final test.

She shifted Loki to the curve of one arm, much to his discontent. The babe grunted in slight irritation at the discomfort. Her palm was placed flat on the metal door before pushing it open. Frigga smiled brightly at the room before her.

Toys were strewn about the floor in a frenzied mess. Clothes were draped out of closets and dressers as if trying to escape. The fur blanket that had been a gift had been kicked onto the floor and now lay in a loveless pile.

Frigga's gaze turned toward the lump on the bed whose foot protruded over the bed. The lump rose and fell with each breath it took.

With a smile on her lips, she slowly and cautiously made her way to bed. Even Loki seemed to understand the situation and kept quiet. The queen knelt on the floor and trailed her fingertips over the protruding foot. The lump twitched in irritation and moved its foot. Frigga would not be deterred. With more vigor, she wiggled her fingers across the skin of the foot. The lump jerked its foot under the sheet and laughed uncontrollably.

"Not fair!" it cried out in a voice similar to her elder son's.

"Not fair?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Why, good sir, I am only searching for my dear son. I've brought him nothing but sweets for breakfast and-"

The sheet flew back as if caught in a gust of wind and Thor leapt to his feet. "Here!" His blonde hair was mussed and tangled from sleep. A grin spread across his face as he saw his mother but quickly turned to a frown when he saw the promise of sweets unfulfilled.

Frigga chuckled at the presentation before her. Even the babe, Loki, gurgled with glee at the sight of his elder brother.

"Not fair," Thor grumbled from pouting lips before moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

Frigga brushed the golden locks behind his ears before planting a warm kiss on his forehead. "That is true, my love. That was not fair. But young warriors do not eat sweets for breakfast. They eat meat, fruits, and vegetables."

Thor huffed in defeat before smiling up at his mother and looking at his brother. Thor's blue eyes glanced over the pale face of the babe in her arms. She held her breath for a moment, unsure if the spell had taken hold over his mind as well. How would she explain the child to him?

A bright smile lit up Thor's face as he waved at his brother. " 'Morning, Loki!"

Loki kicked his legs and let out a screech of joy. His small arms reached out to Thor and waved frantically.

"Mama, I can hold?" Thor looked at his mother with his blue eyes wide and pleading. There was little she could do to refuse.

"Careful with him, Thor. He's a baby," she said, gently moving Loki to his brother's waiting arms. "Not a toy to be handled roughly."

Thor nodded and drew the child closer to himself and out of his mother's arms which was a rather difficult task what with Loki screeching and squirming like a banshee.

It was in that moment that a strange thing happened.

Loki was silent. His squeals still echoed about the room but the babe was quiet. Frigga's gaze darted back and forth between her two son's faces, looking for an answer. Thor said nothing as Loki's small hand rose from the blanket and trailed over his cheek. His deft, little fingers searched over his face as if trying to memorize the feel of it before stopping at his brother's nose.

Loki's small brow furrowed as he touched his brother's nose before unleashing a cry and grabbing onto it. Thor laughed heartily, honking as he did so. Loki let out more delighted cheers at the sight and moved to grab Thor's hair.

Thor howled in pain as his younger brother tugged.

"Loki! No-no!" he wailed, trying to remove his brother's hand from his hair. "Owww!"

"Let go, little one," Frigga cooed, quickly taking the babe back into her arms and persuading him to let go of his brother's hair. "Are you alright, my love?"

Thor sniffled for dramatic effect and smiled at his mother. "Uh-huh. Is okay. I still love Loki. Even though he's a hair-grabber."

"Well, I seem to remember a blonde prince of Asgard who caused his share of chaos when he was a baby..."

"Tell me more, Mama!" he pleaded, quickly throwing on a fresh tunic, leggings and boots.

"After breakfast and your lessons, Thor."

As she watched her eldest son prepare himself for the day, Frigga smiled to herself. They would not always be this young, this innocent. They would not always adore her and need her as they did now. Loki was not born of her flesh and blood but of her heart.

**D'aww. So fluffy. I hope you enjoyed!**

Please remember to comment. Comments inspire me to write!


	4. Chapter 4

Motherhood, Chapter 4

Despite the many walls and barriers Frigga had placed around her heart to prevent herself from loving the stolen child of the Jotun, Loki had managed to break through each one with hardly any effort. She knew it was a mistake. The day would come when Loki would discover his true origins. How would he feel? Would he be angered that he had been lied to for years by the mother and father who loved him dearly? It was too soon to even begin thinking of such things. Loki was still a babe.

"It is my dearest hope on that day you forgive me, little one," Frigga murmured before placing a gentle kiss on the child's forehead to wake him from his nap.

The child grunted in response and rubbed his eyes with a tiny fist. How small he was now. How innocent and pure. One day he would learn of the truth but not today. Frigga took heart in that small blessing.

Loki let out a tired yawn before opening his eyes. He giggled and kicked in surprise at seeing Frigga's face.

"Come now, Prince," she said, slipping her hands under him and pulling him into her arms. "As a royal of Asgard, you have duties to perform."

Loki seemed content to rest in the crook of her elbow as Frigga stepped into the hallway and began her trek. Scantly a few days old and already there were cries to suit him in his royal colors. Thor had been given a hearty shade of red and now was the time to assign Loki his color. Truthfully, Frigga thought the process was all a bit ridiculous but who was she to question Asgardian tradition?

The Queen of Asgard opened one of several doors in the sunlit hallway onto a bustling group of seamstresses and tailors. Flashes of fabric of all colors, designs, and textures flew past them as if driven by magic. The rumbling chatter came to an abrupt stop as the Queen's entrance was noted. Not a moment had passed before each man and woman fell upon one knee and held a right handed fist their hearts and bowed their heads in sign of allegiance to their rulers. Loki glanced around with green eyes filled with wonder.

"You may rise," Frigga spoke in her regal tone.

Not a second was wasted after the crowd rose to their feet. Frigga fought back a laugh as fabrics and cloth seemingly swarmed upon her. "My Lady, see how the fur brings out the animal nature in Prince Loki!" said a pile of furs to her right.

"Fur is a lining! Not a prince's royal color! Now, purple is certainly his color. See how he is drawn to it!" Indeed, Loki's tiny hands seemed to be reaching for the shimmering fabric. Thinking quickly, Frigga drew the prince closer to herself.

It would be hours later before a suitable color would be chosen for the prince. As her gaze trailed over the mountains of fabric, her mind began to wander. She found herself considering how things ended up this way, choosing a royal color for her adopted son, the true offspring of a frost giant. The unwanted son of Laufey.

Thor's birth had been difficult though no less a blessing. Years had passed since then and Frigga felt the need to hold a little one in her arms once more. Thor was growing more independent each day. It would not be long before he had no need of his mother. The thought made her heart ache. Odin seemed pleased with the thought of a second child. But, sadly, it was not to be.

Bringing another child into this world would possibly kill her, the healers had said. It was too dangerous to risk another pregnancy. Frigga's face remained calm and neutral when she heard this. Inside, her gut was twisting and tears of frustration threatened to fall. She had nodded, thanked the healers for their work, and walked back to her quarters.

For days, all she could do was lie in bed and stare blankly out of the window that faced all of Asgard. She did not eat. She did not speak. Her face was pale and streaked with tears. A dark depression had overtaken her. Frost giants did not frighten her. She had even taken down her share of dark elves but even the most well-crafted armor and weapons could not protect her from the heartbreaking depression that overtook her and broke her spirit so easily.

Odin was deeply concerned over his wife's condition. He wanted nothing more than to stay by her side and see her back to health but now was not the time. The war on Jotunheim was raging ever onward and would not take a pause. Every free moment he had in between seeing to his troops and speaking with his counselors was spent at her side.

He would sit beside his ailing wife and simply hold her hand while stroking the back of it with his calloused thumb. As her condition worsened, he found himself pleading with her to eat even the smallest morsel. Still, she refused. Her only answer was a blank stare.

Frigga knew her pain took the worst toll on her only son. Thor had not been allowed into her chambers since she had first fallen ill. Often, she would hear him crying for her outside of her locked doors and beating his tiny fists against them. A servant would quickly pull him away and attempt to distract him with toys and games but it was of no use. Frigga heard his cries echo down the hallway and burst into fresh tears of her own.

She was a selfish creature and a terrible mother and wife. End it all, her dark tormenter seemed to suggest. End it all and let them move forward without you. You are a burden to them. Its hurtful words seemed to echo in her mind with each passing moment.

It was only when Odin had left for Jotunheim that Thor was allowed into Frigga's bedchambers. The healers had all agreed that Frigga did not have much time left on Asgard. Her heart was breaking and, at this pace, it would not be long before her end.

Young Thor, hardly more than a toddler, ran to his mother's bed. His bare feet slapped against the marble floor as he ran to her side to face her. With a grunt, he grabbed two fistfuls of the sheets and pulled himself onto the bed. He wiggled his small body until he had his back to her and his knees were close to his chest. He grabbed her left hand and wrapped it around himself like a protective blanket. After deciding that he was comfortable, Thor let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes.

Frigga did not move for a moment. Thor was worried she would force him to leave or, worse still, say nothing and remain frozen. Then, without warning, she pulled the small child closer to herself and drew her knees closer, almost as if to wrap herself around him like a cocoon. She planted a warm kiss on the top of his head and murmured, "My little prince."

"Mumma?" he asked softly, almost afraid to break the silence. "Mumma, why are you sick?"

She felt her body stiffen at his question but the child deserved an answer. "Because, my love, I am sad."

"Why?" Thor asked, ever the curious child.

"Because you may not ever have another brother or sister." The words brought tears to her eyes and made her throat clench tightly.

Thor turned over to face his mother. A concerned look was etched upon his young face. "But, Mumma, I do not want a brother or sister."

"And why not?"

"Because then I have to share you."

Frigga could not contain the chuckle that erupted from her lips. She sat up for the first time in days and pulled the small child into her arms. Thor nestled his face into the curve of her neck. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the child. All the healers in Asgard could do nothing for the dark torment that had plagued her mind but the affections of one, small child performed miracles. It was that day forward that Frigga swore herself to motherhood.

Shaking her head, she drew herself back to the situation at hand. Between the squabbling tailors and seamstresses and the acrobatic child, she was unsure of how she was ever able to drift off into such thoughts.

"While purple is certainly a charming color," she said, a little exasperated from trying to jostle the squirming infant in her arms, "I feel it is not quite right for my child." It was in that moment that a certain shade caught her eye. It was a bolt of forest green fabric that seemed to remind her of Loki's  
illuminating eyes.

"Green," she murmured, running her free hand over a bolt of green fabric. "What do you think, little one?"

Loki's eyes grew wide as he took notice of the fabric. He squirmed and squealed with delight at seeing the cloth before him. His chubby hands reached for it before she was able to pull him away from a certain catastrophe. Frigga could not help but smile at the sight of her son who grunted his frustrations.

As the team began to swarm upon the color and make plans for the prince's wardrobe, Frigga stepped out of the room and began walking down the hallway.

"Only a few days here and you're already causing a commotion," she said to the child in her arms. He giggled in response and brought another smile to his mother's face.

**Phew! What a chapter. I've got depression that comes and goes. So, when I was writing that bit about Frigga being depressed, I swear I almost teared up. I hope you enjoyed it.**

Thank you to everyone who had commented, favorite, etc. School is weighing down on me which is why I haven't been able to update as often. Comments make want to write faster!

Take care!

-Delphia


End file.
